


Clandestine

by Felis (kaitastrophic)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Undercover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitastrophic/pseuds/Felis
Summary: In which Kyungsoo is a cunning omega who's catfishing alphas with a fake Instagram account, operated as an "hotline for alphas in rut" and a platform for selling his scent. After being exposed for operating the account and the alpha stalking him for getting addicted to his scent, his family hires a personal protection specialist without knowing the core reason behind those incidents. Jongin, the farsighted alpha hired for this mission decides to keep all of these undercover, persuading the omega into a slowly blooming relationship.





	1. [0 - how this works in this universe]

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is mostly based on a prompt I've discovered on Twitter (@JagiPrompts) and omegaverse, so it's possible to say that Clandestine is the fusion of these two.

 

_This part covers how omegaverse dynamics apply to this particular fan fiction; you may call it an outer sketching for the dynamics._

 

* The row starts from the  _dominant class_  (the ones with the highest possibility of impregnating others) to the  _submissive class_ (the ones with the highest possibility of getting pregnant) In the fic, dynamics from dominant class are called “upper-dynamics”, meanwhile ones from submissive class are called “sub-dynamics”. Betas can be referred as mid-dynamics on this schema.  

Vita  
_Alpha_  
**Delta**  
\------------Beta------------  
**Gamma**  
_Omega_  
_Epsilon_

*Vita: Possible child of an alpha/alpha couple (Alpha²)

*Epsilon: Possible child of an omega/omega couple (Omega²)

(Not impossible but still very rare. Think the possibility as a characteristic feature that can be found in 1 individual of 100.)

* Besides the sex assigned at birth by chromosomes which can be also referred as ‘primary sex’ because it’s the first one determined before and after birth. Dynamics are secondary sex, but weigh more at the social system and moral codes of this fictional universe.

 *Both ruts and heats happen in a cycle that lasts 3 months. (Which means an omega can go into a heat 4 times in a year if the cycle is  _not_ effected by an alpha and vice versa also applies.) The dynamic of an individual can be determined clearly after their _presentation,_ which starts at their pre-teen years and at the age of 15- 16, they show the symptoms of their respective dynamics and hormonal cycles start by that time.

 Scents also vary by their cycles start. The scents are more distinctive if that individual is far away from being a beta. Alphas (upper dynamics) have ‘bitterer’ and ‘sharper’ undertones in their scent comparing to other dynamics. (Coffee / Cinnamon / Pinewood… etc.) Meanwhile omegas (sub dynamics) have softer and lighter undertones. Some like to generalize floral odours are mostly of omegas.

Also for this fic, dynamics have their own eye colours due to different pheromones and hormonal systems, and this occurs after a presentation begins.

Upper dynamics have more of a red- orange tones meanwhile sub dynamics have more blue and green tones. Betas mostly have yellow eyes.

 

 

 

Also;

**There isn't any kind of non-consensual sexual activity in this fiction. No glorifying of rape and sexual assault, also no kind of pedophilia. I strongly stand against it and, if by chance you see this as a thing that spoils this fic trope, I'm not feeling sorry for that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to memorise every single thing on here, as if omegaverse tropes vary on different fictional aspects. Eye colours mostly don't take place in A/B/O tropes, so don't feel bad if you forget the colour schemes here. It's fiction, after all. 
> 
> Also this fic is getting a face-lifting for its translation, which means there are differences in translation and the plot itself.


	2. [1 - a midnight call with a stranger]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fiction involves mature content and not suggested if it causes discomfort.

 

Everything has their own portion of luck in this world. Some are born lucky and they live their life without any awareness of their sacred gift. Some earn their luck under the hardships of their life and those who doesn't have a drop of fortune in their pitiful, miserable life only desire what lucky ones have. They cannot explain what they desire the most and this is the actual breaking point where they lose. It's the virtue of being aware of your luck rather than being born with it and not everybody has it in their soul. 

And some use their luck they're born with situations fraught with peril. This... this requires a sharp and a slender cunningness, enough to even make a fox gasp with amazement. Like someone who made gambling with luck their daily routine and can keep doing this without you bat an eye. Someone, someone special...

Someone special who insists on keeping what they do a secret since cellphones became everybody's favourite item to expose your location in every second... And for sure, only someone special can stay awake in a strange hour of night, twirling their finger on the old school phone's cable, facing their best friend as they sit together and choose to do midnight calls. They can also get ready by deciding on when they'll do these phone calls and keep everything undercover.

And you, sleeping like the dead without knowing anything about what your child is up to meanwhile he can trick alphas on this old school cable phone.  _That couldn't be counted as tricking though, hm?_

_Sorry, what was **my kid**  doing again? _

Your beloved one and only child could be DM'ing alphas by a fake Instagram account he created and tricking them to talk with a real omega if they want (to cover the charge, of course). And this couldn't pass as an actual trick because the scent that was all over his body since he was 12 couldn't lie.

You know better that how an alpha on top of their world of hormones becomes oversensitive. And by oversensitive, we meant how they were losing it with the mention of a sweet fragrance of a submissive being. And you can't hold account of the money they waste just to have somebody moaning right into their ear. 

Kyungsoo kept these in very safe conditions that he was convinced that maybe he really deserved to be referred as a professional. The profile picture on that Instagram account wasn't his, it was a bare butt of a very generous friend of him who gave permission to use his picture. And were there many accounts believing in this? Much more than you think. 

He was  _just an omega who's searching for an alpha to be surrounded with their scent,_ at least that's what he wrote in the biography part of the account. To be honest, he didn't think any number who would try their luck on his account wouldn't mind if they were really talking to a real omega or whatsoever... thinking how the owner of that profile picture was a beta. He knew some rut hotlines that aren't run by an actual omega, and as far as he heard, nothing has ever went south yet. But he was a  _genuine one,_ with a scent most of his friends insisted on calling him as a _Yankee Candle._ Was all of this being a genuine omega added to the fare? Heck yes.

Besides, he wasn't even giving his own phone number. Instead of filling his contacts with alphas and their perverted minds, he used this stupid landline that sometimes could cut off in the middle of the call. Also, he would schedule the alphas he agreed on a certain price so they wouldn't ring up this stupid landline in any time of the day. 

"Tell me your name, my beautiful omega. I saw how beautiful your body curves are, you must have pretty name too." Hah, betcha. 

Kyungsoo covered the receiver with his hand and coughed a little bit before answering this question .This was the third call he got for a saturday night and it was a new broken record, which really started to irritate his throat. Story time: It is so useless to fit three sessions in a day and has no meaning to create such a mess. 

"It's not important what my name is ... how do you want to call me, darling?" The vocal tone he used while doing this...  _part time job if you want to refer,_ was really one of a kind. An intentional high pitch, velvety tone, dense like an overstimulated omega desperately trying to breathe and words were coming out of his mouth accidentally. But even with bare minimum, he could clearly hear the alpha on the line was pushing himself not to growl to the omega.

_"Give me a little more time to think, can you? I just want you to like the thing I call you while you're sitting in my lap, that's all."_

"Don't worry, sweetie. Take time as much as you need. And maybe you should pick something after the things you take me into your lap. I promise you, I'm that good." 

"Sounds like you have suggestions, my dear omega. Of couse, I'm open to suggestions. I'll come up with something lovely you'd to hear when I'm knotting you." He had to cover the receiver one more time so he could show his disgust better with his sour face. Chanyeol could understand how disgusted his friend only by looking at his expression. He knew Kyungsoo hated alphas could blurt out these while on a paid call, requiring him to hide the loathing about some issues. This also included the alphas with their nonsense fetishes. 

_"Just hang it and call it an accident, he's probably aware that you use a landline, right? Just hang it."_

_"Wouldn't it be too obvious, huh?"_

_"Does it really matter, and how many times do I have to tell you not to tolerate stuff that's making you uncomfortable..."_  Hearingthe footsteps coming closer to the bedroom left no choice but hanging off the call. They removed the line from where it was plugged behind the TV, hid the papers under the bed and threw every single pillow on the bed. 

His mom, opening the door slowly was going to see nothing left behind of this mess, neither could find any suspicious details. Nothing but two boys, lying in front ot the TV with a bowl of popcorn inbetween, turning their heads like they were so into watching something before she came into the room.

"Were you still awake?" 

"I forgot to take my meds... And I heard strange noises coming from your room but guess it was because of the TV. My mistake." She raised her hand to apologize and stretched out to the tv from the door handle.

_"I didn't even know that you two watched SKY Castle." s_ he murmured while yawning softly.

"Mom, you're tired. Just sleep already, please."  This tiny visit must have eased her mind, she said good night again and closed the bedroom's door. After the sound of her footsteps going upstairs quieted down, Kyungsoo grabbed the remote controller and turned the TV off. 

"Is your mom still against those heat suppressants?" Chanyeol lowered his voice as if someone was trying to eavesdrop to their conversation, even though there was nobody awake left except two of them. 

"Not much as she used to be, but still a firm no, apparently it hurts much more when you miss a single pill in the cycle."  His voice was cracking after three calls he did and if he didn't hang up the last one, maybe it was going to end up worse. But thinking about it, wasn't this the fun part of what they were doing? Pushing your limits up and winning the utter joy from your accomplishment.

Kyungsoo had no reason to be afraid of alphas. It was the opposite how he felt about them, messing up with alphas was his biggest source of entertainment.

"Your mom..." Chanyeol was getting ready to ask another thing but refrained himself and pressed his lips. After trying to persuade his friend hang up a call, maybe it was a better idea not bringing an old memory back.

"Your mom will bust us someday and if she really does, it'll be your fault. You and your... your stupid attempts to make a profit." This wasn't supposed to entertain his friend but Kyungsoo was laughing. Looking at his reflection from TV screen, he threw the remore controller somewhere else, then threw himself into the stack of pillows. Chanyeol too laid next to him and both of them started looking at an invisible thing flying around the ceiling.

"Nothing happened until now and nothing will happen after that. Also... If I was afraid of teeny tiny alphas I wouldn't mess up with them, right?" 

This probably sounded ironically funny to his friend that Chanyeol bursted out a laughter, covering his face with his hands. It seemed easy to make jokes about how Kyungsoo didn't care about them... For real!

But if everything could be a joke with a simple punchline, Kyungsoo wouldn't bother hiding some stuff except his very best friend. Ha! Maybe it was the reason why they were so attached to keeping this on.

Sadly, there wasn't anything to make this look better.

 


	3. [2 - Vanilla Express]

"Hey beautiful." Kyungsoo turned his head to Chanyeol, leaning towards him from wheel. If someone ever were to hear anything they used to refer each other, it'd end up with a disastrous misunderstanding but it was actually an inside joke about the hotline account they had. Some really believed that flirting with an alpha hotline account could impress the owner and most of the time, they'd become the joke material of these omegas rather than looking attractive.  _Hey beautiful, do you want me to... call you tonight?_

Besides, Kyungsoo wasn't in favor of adding another gossip to his reputation of being the omega who befriended a delta.

"If you don't have any plans after your schedule let's mail what's left... alright?"

"Is that a sub-message for me to not to plan anything? Don't worry, I'm not the most popular person in the school." Kyungsoo couldn't claim that he had a very big friend circle in this school, a great portion of people he talked wasn't a genuine friend so most of them didn't bother to invite him for anything they did. He had one or two alphas that asked him out for a date only to refuse the second one. Most of them would kiss him which he didn't have any kind of problem with kissing. But the thing is, these alphas would always want to take a step further. Asking him more than a naïve kiss, for the talks he'd only do in his fake account.

Maybe his mom was right about how alphas nowadays only wanted to get into an omega's pants and nothing else.

"Great, then. Let's just finish this mailing thing off and not take a risk about how long can those scents last." Kyungsoo shook his head to agree on what his friend offered, still checking the surroundings of the school. They already took a big risk by sending someone they didn't know Kyungsoo's scent, so it was insane to gamble with their luck.

"Then bring every package left in the room, I'll take care of the adresses."

"Perfect. And if anything bad happens just call me. Deal?" This was Chanyeol's way of saying farewell.

"Nothing bad will happen, I promise. Think of the packages we have to mail instead of me. See you after school." Kyungsoo got out of the car after checking around the entrance. The main entrance usually would be crowded and he didn't want to draw all the attention on himself like a magnet for getting out of a delta's car.

Only Chanyeol knew where they were hiding the packages of they were about to mail, and he was the only one who could get those things out without leaving any clue.

This was also another "job" they did and Kyungsoo earned maybe more than talking on the phone for hours and hours. Some alphas could limit themselves with a (fake, obviously) moan meanwhile some also wanted to smell the omega they shared their not-so-necessary-to-tell secrets on a phone. So they would fancy something to bury their face into. Something... like a stuff with the omega's scent on it.

And this was somehow a thing to negotiate its price with the alphas who were ready from yesterday to give their monthly salary on an omega they would never see in the flesh. Kyungsoo only had one condition: The alphas he sold his scent shouldn't be close to him, that was why all of those packages they mailed had another country's name in their address.

And they found a very stupid but a catchy name for this thing:  _Vanilla Express._ It was the name of the page alphas who were ready to pay its price.

Chanyeol, held the open window frame of the car and started shouting after his friend. "Fix your collar, I can see your neck!" He had to see Kyungsoo suddenly stopping in the middle of sidewalk and lifting his shirt's collar to sit back to driver's seat. 

His friend didn't love his neck or his back to be seen by someone else. That's why he usually would keep his shirt collars up as much as possible aned never take his tshirt out even in the deadly hot days of summer. Nobody knew the exact reason except Chanyeol and if he didn't see that incident by any chance, sure Kyungsoo would like to keep the outcome to himself.

He could see his friend fixing his shirt collar by pressing his back to the brick wall before driving out of the street and hoped nothing bad would ever happen.

 

***

 

Wandering around like a ghost sure helped him for not becoming a personality known in the school but the class was somewhere else. Every semester, head of the school warned them about how it was a serious disciplinary action but still Kyungsoo was the target of his own class because of a homeroom class, mostly because of two students.

They shouted out that he's an omega with a rich family an if anybody would want to live an easy life, it was enough to mark that "pitiful" omega, laughing histerically meanwhile pointing their fingers at him. And thus made him become the punchbag of his own class. He didn't mind it but sure it was tiring to bear with the headache they caused by throwing his backpack for fun (some dodged to the window intentionally), by breaking his locker's keys and leaving humiliating notes inside. 

But the peak was when someone really tried to mark him by leaving scratches that's still there on his back. Luckily he was saved by even more serious consequences because of Chanyeol running across at that moment and breaking the nose of that omega. That was the actual reason why his friend would always ask him not to hesitate about reaching him anything bad.

Still, Kyungsoo didn't tell this anybody except his best friend and tried so hard to get over the thoughts about getting accidentally marked by that alpha's scratches. He was never going to know the exact answer because that alpha was expelled from school whereas he moved out of the city. The last one was a rumor but it seems like a true one.

The only thing he could count as a good result was after learning how a delta blinded by his anger could beat their ass off was a very possible thing, his class stopped messing around with him. They were hesistant about their jokes, some even behaved nicely.

_"Remember the account you told me about, guess I nailed sending a DM."_ A beta was chatting with his friend, leaning on the desk that was before Kyungsoo's. He wasn't sure about the dynamic of that friend, that person would always show up with black lenses and scent supressant body mists. If Kyungsoo ever had the chance to start a school all over, he'd prefer doing like that person.

_And talking about accounts, Kyungsoo also had to take note of the adresses._ He hid his backpack between his feet so nobody would grab it when he didn't pay much attention and took his phone off to place it under the desk. 

_"How long do you think I'll wait for a reply?"_

_"Hm, it depends. That omega doesn't have a certain hour for replying the DMs, you can wait for a long time."_ For being a very good listener, he moved forward with a curiousity about that account while not moving his head away from the phone screen.

_"And by long... what do you mean?"_

_"I heard that he can make you wait for a couple of weeks if his schedule is tight. It's not only me and you who wants to talk with that omega. Do you know what I heard about him..._ _Apparently his voice is so beautiful that you can go into rut even if it's not your full-cycle just by their sound of breathing..._ **And you see, there are omegas out there worth to chase them. Not all of them are pussies who rely on their family's money or their friends' punches.** "

...  _He said it out loud so Kyungsoo could hear it, didn't he?_  He didn't feel upset because he learnt well not taking seriously of people who only mouthed words they'd never step into the action for real. 

Both of them didn't talk for a little, meanwhile beta's friend was busy scanning through the messages sent. 

_"What do you think, will he reply to me?"_ the beta asked with such a high hope in his voice. Probably he lied as an alpha, that was the only way how the omega accounts would accept their following request. There wasn't many omega service accounts in their country, in fact they were so rare that if anyone would try to do a simple search they'd end up with the same usernames. Thinking how the account with most of followers was his, Kyungsoo couldn't resist his urge of checking that username.

_"Nope, you screwed it up while trying to flirt. If he ever replies you have to kneel before him and show your gratitude or something."_

He leaned over beta's shoulders to see the username and tried to eye the name of hat omega mentioned in their dialogue. 

It was his username on the phone screen. Kyungsoo paid attention to the screen in order to see some of the messages, then found the account from a sea of unread message request before the homeroom teacher entered the class.

_Blocked and reported._

He felt a joy because of this small victory earned, by blocking that beta from both  _Vanilla Express_ and his hotline accounts. Lifting his shoulders up and acting like nothing has changed, he couldn't manage to hide his smile caused by his victory.

Sometimes it was boring for Kyungsoo to be the only one aware of this power he held inside his palms, but it was irreplaceable for moments like that. 


	4. [ 3 - the forced exposure]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Depiction of harassment

_Upper dynamics: Vita / Alpha / Delta_

_Centered / Mid dynamic : Beta_

_Sub dynamics : Gamma / Omega / Epsilon_

_**_

_Protective collar : A type of collar usually worn by sub dynamics to prevent upper dynamics from marking them. Also it helps the sub dynamic to avoid spreading around their scent too much since their neck is one of the parts where their scent can be perceived the most intensely._

_***_

 

 

Those sticky notes swiped under the boxes ready for their shipping were filled with foreign addresses picked carefully from a sea of requests. Some really went overboard and decided to order across the ocean but thinking about the amount of money he got, Kyungsoo didn’t bother feeling bad about it anyways. If they really had the money to spend on these kind of luxuries recklessly and he found the deposit fee minutes after their agreement, maybe it was better for him to shut up and fill the address section correctly.

Each of those boxes carried something tiny within them. A pencil, keyrings or stuffed animals small enough to fit into someone’s palm… All of them were going to smell as if they were dipped into the melted vanilla from a _Yankee Candle_ factory since he rubbed all of these stuff on his neck or his wrist, even for a few seconds.

_Yankee Candle ; Smells like your favourite omega._

He didn’t have any memory about any customer giving a feedback about how they didn’t smell anything. In fact, he was thinking maybe all of them were so aroused by their own hormonal state that the only thing they did was ripping the package apart and taking a deep breath of the inside.

“Can I ask what you two are shipping outside of the country?” There would be surely someone wondering what was inside of these packages and two of these friends knew so well how to quench their curiousity.

“They’re stuff my little sister made by herself. You know the handcraft… candle, soap. That’s probably why it’d look like vanilla if the package is ripped off.”

With Chanyeol’s reply, the woman’s expression got brighter and looked at the packages with such a joy. She could imagine what was in those, that should be the reason why she hugged one of the packages instantly.

“Ah you have a sister!”

“I do. We discovered that she’s a gamma in the beginning of this year, she became very sensitive about… anything. Like I was joking about packing these well otherwise they would get damaged and she started crying.” The woman clapped her hands and drew out some papers for these two friends to fill. 

“Ah don’t worry, I will take care of these packages, don’t your sister worry about it.” After the last assignments, there were nothing left to them. The rest was up to the post office and about keeping their hopes high.

***

“What do you think about what if that lady figures out that you actually don’t have a younger sister?” asked Kyungsoo and pushed Chanyeol with his shoulder jokingly. Chanyeol smiled softly, walking with his hands in his pockets and shrugging at his friend’s question.

“I don’t think it matters anymore, we got the sympathy we needed and she’s not gonna ask my sister every single time, isn’t she?”

"Hah! Just watch your words, then." They were walking in a peaceful silence with cars passing right the crosswalk, shadows growing greater as they were closer to the bus stop. As a matter of principle, they never used Chanyeol’s car when it was about taking the packages to the post office. The possibility of Chanyeol’s mother coincidentally finding something left behind in the car left them with a sole option: The bus. 

The scent coming from delta was strong, just to cover his friend’s rather sweet one, and it was kind of reassuring for both of them thinking how some upper dynamics could attack on someone just because of a random scent in the street. Even if reminding themselves about how these wouldn't occur in their lovely neighbourhood in any ways, these absurd stories they heard a few times were a solid proof for why they should never leave an omega offguard. Kyungsoo was the type of omega that'd never ever wear a protective collar and his easy goingness obviously was just for his friend circle. Most of the time Kyungsoo tries to reassure his friends about not worrying about anything but this resulted with leaving his friend even more paranoid about things they shouldn't even care at the first point. It was a concern and it was a must.

As they were chatting at the bus stop, Chanyeol's hand reached out to his friend's neck and covered it with the sense of someone unknown gazing upon them. He knew it was enough for Kyungsoo to understand how he should stand closer to the delta by lifting his voice suddenly in a conversation and letting out a nervous laughter.

Chanyeol wanted to be sure about someone still eyeing them, he turned around to check out an unfamiliar alpha facing the ads at the corner of that bus stop. He was still keeping his hand on his friend's neck as if he was playing with his shirt collar. Hanging to Kyungsoo's bag, he scowled at the same unfamiliar alpha behind. He took out his baseball cap and handed it to Kyungsoo after they sat down. Signing how he should keep the cap to cover his face, Kyungsoo rested his head on his friend's shoulder. 

 _“What’s going on all of a sudden?”_ Chanyeol quickly looked over who was on the bus, he couldn't see that man and it was enough for him to take a deep breath.

_“I guess there was someone following us but we got over him. Don't mind about it.”_

_“Why would anybody like to follow us without if there’s nothing, you probably thought it was so.”_  He had a hard time to keep quiet about how Kyungsoo was acting so easy going sometimes. 

 _“No… I—I don’t think it’s possible to explain it, I just felt like it.”_   The last time they had an emergency, they had to deal with a beta from Kyungsoo's school.

Minseok and Chanyeol had the beta trapped in a corner so he could apologise to Kyungsoo and the idea of getting beaten very bad wasn't an appealing one for beta, making him feel guilty over what he did and apologising on his knees.Because his apology was a sincere one, the beta only got a fist on his abdomen. 

“I hate leaving you guys dealing with my annoying stuff.” murmured Kyungsoo, after getting his phone back from the beta. They were going home back and he felt very bummed for obliging his friends to help him. Minseok shook his head, hugging the omega from back to cheer him up.

 _“Please don’t talk nonsense, we’re doing this because we’re friends and we care for you.”_ Minseok was the only one who could be honest to Kyungsoo a hundred percent, and not talking to each other for Minseok being this honest was something never seen before. It was rare for Kyungsoo to encounter with an upper dynamic as kind as Minseok, and he had a special place in his heart for being this bluff, for sure. And only for the record, Minseok has already found his lifelong mate so he was out of Kyungsoo's league... maybe from the beginning. They had a very caring friendship which sometimes made Kyungsoo feel bad for making his friend clean up his mess. Minseok wasn't feeling bad for doing it so, however.

_How many times more will you keep throwing yourself in danger to convince us that you’re not scared of anything?_

“Guess they didn’t had that much of a will to keep following us.”  Kyungsoo lifted the cap, thinking it was unneccesary to keep up this conversation.

Even for getting off the bus for a few stops earlier and climbing up a hill didn't help Chanyeol slip out of the threatening aura they encountered. He clutched Kyungsoo's bag and dragged him inside the market near them. 

It was pretty calm inside of the market. There was a beta sitting behind the cashier and she rested her feet on the table, reading a magazine while a cooler was turned towards her. With the noise of someone walking in with a rush, she lowered the magazine and rustled what she was reading after checking around. She didn't forget to fix her glasses before getting back to reading her magazine. 

 _“Just stay here for a few minutes… please. I know it may not be overwhelming for you but at least if you trust me, just stay here.”_ Chanyeol finally realised no matter what he said it didn't make sense to his friend, and let out a sigh. It was kind of annoying for him to see his friend act so careless rathen than repeating the things over and over again. He decided to look around the outside because it was getting bothersome to deal with Kyungsoo's careless attitude.

While he was out to check out the surrounding, Kyungsoo was wandering around the shelves and that was why he couldn't point out the eyes hounding his route. It was possible for him to be watched by someone who knew the blind spots of the cameras, nothing that caught Kyungsoo's attention happened before he switched between aisles. 

He turned around with someone poking his shoulder harshly, and he had to look up to face an alpha probably twice his height. Frowning as hard as possible, it was not something to expect good things from an alpha breathing fire. Kyungsoo tried to run off by the alpha's arms pinning him to the shelf by stomping on the alpha's foot but it just didn't work. 

“Could you step aside?” Even after trying to push the alpha by his chest, nothing happened. It was such uncomfortable because of the unfamiliar alpha invading his personal space, as if it would be uncomfortable for anybody trapped by an upper dynamic before. But somehow, Kyungsoo didn't seem to be frightened by the alpha. 

“Hey... What you’re doing is **not funny** , get off.” The alpha grabbed his wrist firmly when Kyungsoo tried to hit his face trying to reach to the omega's neck. The metals were hurting his back and the girl sitting at the cashier point didn't seem to get bothered by any of these happening here. She was busy reading her magazine or she just didn't care about someone getting pinned between the aisles.

“Finally… I finally found you. I was sure about the beauty of your scent in real life but this…” Kyungsoo stomped on the alpha's foot again with the strength he found at last and punched him from the alpha's chest. Shouting in pain, the alpha was nearly hissing at the omega when he crouched down because of the pain.

“I said _get off._ And stop talking nonsense about my scent." The girl sitting at the cashier point could only see the back of tha alpha, and the rest was covered by a promotion standee. She took a deep breath, stood up with an annoyed face and started shouting very loudly to stop the murmurs coming from the instant meal aisle.

"Hey! Stop fighting, this is not the place to raise your damn voice!"

“That guy I don't even know is pinning me to the shelves  and _it’s a me problem_ for raising my voice?! Don't blame me for the things you didn't even bother to look and... _And_ who gave you the right to sniff random people outside as if you're a fucking stray dog, didn’t nobody teach you moral codes?” Kyungsoo yelled angrily, pointing his finger at the cashier girl and then the alpha.

"Look at who’s talking to me about moral codes!” The alpha stood up in a blink of an eye, shaking the omega by grabbing his neck and lifting him up. The sudden attack the omega couldn't foresee left him in an utter shock, and he was short of breath for being pinned to the shelves harshly, and coughed after the hands tightening his neck loosened.

“Look at me you pretty mouthed bitch… I know that you sold me your scent on your pretty Instagram account, and don’t even try to deny it. Just _don’t…_ Do you understand me?!” 

The alpha felt someone grasping his collar. He had to let go of the omega, and he was blocked by someone standing between him and Kyungsoo. This short break could only slow him down, which created a greater urge to attack. 

"Ah, here comes the lifesaver of this bitch!" If it was another time, Kyungsoo would probably laugh at the alpha and how he looked like a rabid dog with the scum around his mouth. But it was a serious situtation for a good laughter, thinking how his neck was turning red for getting choked. 

“ Why are you stalking my friend for hours, huh?”

The cashier girl was frozen after she saw some of the shelves were broken and some ripped instant food boxes filled the whole aisle in a disaster. She held her hands in front of herself and stepped closer to the aisle very slowly. All of this mess was going to be cleaned after this fight and she was scared enough not to feel annoyed because of it.

"Please don’t fight… Please!” she begged, and it miraculously worked for the alpha. 

“That’s alright, I believe we can handle this outside pretty well, too. Sorry for the mess. I'll pay all of them.”

"No need for your money, just get out!" Instead of throwing another tantrum, the alpha grabbed the omega lying on the floor and his delta friend in a frightening silence. He only kicked a pile of food boxes to make way for himself. Dragging two of them on the floor of the market, alpha got out without mouthing any other word. 

The outer walls were covered with bricks, and they were strong enough not to break because of two friends hitting the wall. He grabbed Kyungsoo by his collar and pulled him closer to his face after throwing a kick to the delta's ribcage. 

“Look at your eyes… You’re so pretty even for an omega, I kinda felt bad for picking up on you. Now listen to me, or I won’t feel bad for the next time I smack your face. I know that you wait me to act like nothing ever happened between us after you took your money from selling your scent but nah, it’s not gonna happen. I really hoped your kindness and affection would also last after you took my money...”

_“Did you really wait him to show some kind of indulgence to you after stalking for hours? You’re literally harassing him and blaming it on himself for feeling down about it.”_

Delta was trying to talk by pressing his hand on his ribcage. His voice was hoarse, and the omega he pointed with his eyes was unable to breath easefully.

"Don’t talk like your friend is all innocent, kid. Stop shielding him… Or you should”  He threw away the omega aside and got on his feet slowly. The alpha had a very wicked smile on his face, and his gaze was focused on Kyungsoo. 

“Or maybe you should keep shielding your friend since you can’t do it for a long time after I reveal everything he did.” The only thing that was passing through the omega's mind at that particular moment was also the only thing he could mutter, and he had to wait until his tears shedded and started dripping to the concrete. 

_We fucked up._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :D  
> If there's any grammatical mistake in the fic, please let me know (because this is a coextensive translation project.)


	5. [4 - a specific kind of alpha in charge]

_"I am writing to request consideration to work with one of your most qualified protection specialists. If possible, I am willing to contact with someone from the alpha dynamic..."_

The woman just couldn't make sense of how everything she drafted in her mind about this mail vanished when she opened a blank page. She was able to write only two sentences which gave no further information about her request...

She tried to remember something from earlier by intertwining her fingers and looking at the blank page. But no matter how much she tried, every single word came into her mind just got lost when she lowered her head from the ceiling to the laptop screen back. With the noise of footsteps coming closer to the sofa she laid down with the laptop, she clicked send and bit her fist after realizing what she did. 

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" she said with a soft tone, smiling at her son standing in front of him in his pajamas. Since his childhood, one of his pajamas' leg could climb to his knee and it was no diiferent in this age.

"I was here to ask you the same thing."

"I had to finish typing an email... Do you want to cuddle?" she asked while putting down her laptop away, opening her arms so she can hug her son better. After her son laying down on sofa and putting his head on her chest without hesitation, the woman was able to hug him tightly, followed by combing his hair with her fingers. There was nothing in this life that gave the tranquility of the smell of baby powder she could sense from being this close.A soft baby powder note that only sub dynamics like him and his mother could sense. She left a kiss on his forehead when her fingers were done with untangling his hair.

"Hope you won't say anything bad if I don't go outside for a few days." he muttered, even if he knew that his mother would accept his offer without questioning it, Kyungsoo had to ask anyways. He was free to stay at home as long as he wanted and it also made him feel better not getting grilled when him and Chanyeol came back to house with open wounds.

Before turning to the front door's knob, two of them really spent some time sitting at the corner of a random street and cleaned their wounds as if they weren't about to explain everything one by one when they took a step in that house.

They closed that Instagram account and  _Vanilla Express_ when they could stay still and make healthy decisions, which couldn't last much longer than they expected. Kyungsoo really considered throwing his phone away but he gave in right after imagining the hardship of explaining this to his mother. Both of them didn't experience such a big panic like this for a long time, and their reason for closing their eyes when they got inside was not because of the wounds ached badly, it was because they didn't know what they were about to encounter.

Of course his mother would sense something was odd by seeing him lowering his head as much as possible and scuffing his feet, rushing to upstairs. Mrs. Do was right to get angry, but they would be gracious if she didn't. Somehow, she seemed rather anxious about the infinite thoughts circling around her that were triggered when her son started sobbing as he hugged her tightly. It was enough for her to be scared since she read a lot of stuff happening recently. The first thing she did after waiting Kyungsoo calm down a little bit was holding his chin and lifting it up to check if there was any scars left on his throat. She was also worried by how he tried to move back because of her trying to unbotton his shirt for checking back of his neck and him repeating the same thing over and over again about nothing serious ever happened.

Even if she didn't know anything at all, poor woman still kept herself from asking any questions to her son and pointed at the delta at the corner of the room with her blue eyes, waiting from him to explain something. His face was as pale as ever been, mostly because of fear and the pain.

Delta apologizing before starting their conversation simmered down the woman's anger. What completely cooled down her temper was Chanyeol pressing his hand at the side of his ribcage that she had to hold the delta from his chest from preventing him bowing down again and again. She had no chance to blame him for not trying to protect his friend after seeing the delta's arms and legs covered with bloody wounds.

_"Please don't tell me that it's the thing in my mind."_ she begged, tightening her grip of his shoulder and pulled her hand back after realizing it only gave more pain to the delta.

_"If you're thinking about something serious like getting bitten, no. Nobody bit him. I hope you weren't thinking we would be able to come back so easefully if he was bitten, right?"_

 

Noting down about rewriting another e-mail to the company and starting with a proper apologize this time, she left a big kiss on her son's forehead. Nobody was ever going to hurt him again, after her reaching to a certain point where she was ready to accept anything.

Literally anything.

***

"First of all, I want you to be aware that is a serious matter..." Mrs. Do picked up her coffee cup from the candidate's portfolio, hoping the stain left on the papers would be ignored easily. "That's why I'm doing this by my own... because it involves my son." She didn't know how to continue her words, it was maybe the sixth candidate she talked face to face but she still had a hard time to make a good entrance to the topic. 

"The issue is... no, I don't think it's a issue. The thing is..." It was bothersome to her for not attaching two words to each other correctly, she had to stop for a minute before deciding on what to say. 

"... my son is an omega. Which is  **definitely not a problem,** in fact I'm  _so proud that he's an omega_ because he's the first omega born in our family for a long time period... and it's not the thing I was supposed to tell you, ah!"  She sighed after hitting her hands on the table in a yielding manner and moved away the coffee cup when she realized it was inches away from spilling all over the papers. 

"Could you allow me making an assumption?" She never thought about getting comfortable from hearing something like that but after failing to express what was up in her mind, it was relaxing for her to hear such words. 

"Sure, maybe it turns out that you're better in explaining the situation better than me." she joked, only to get over the stress she had.

"Your son is an omega, you have already told it by yourself... that's why you are scared to let him out of the house if there is nobody accompanying him." Maybe it was that easy to express it, or else why would she roll her sleeves to find a personal security? Huh, she had no hardships while typing the second email to the company. To be honest, her attitude in her email was expected from someone who knew what they wanted.

_I am writing to request consideration to work with one of your most qualified protection specialists full time. If possible, I am willing to contact with someone from the alpha dynamic..._

There should have been a long copy of her email in the portfolio company sent her (and she kept it in secret). Days before the interviews, the company sent her a copy of every single candidate's personal portfolio and she couldn't keep the same bossy attitude she had while picking the ones she liked. 

But she had to admit that... she was going to take a peek to the candidate's portfolio and act like she remembered her name... Kim Jongin had a nice look even in his photo attached to his file. She also sent the same email to other companies she found as well and she figured out how some candidates lied about their dynamics. However, she had no doubt about Jongin being an alpha. They were sitting at a table of the cafe she chose as the interview place with dim lights but everytime she raised her head, Mrs. Do could see red eyes she expected.

Kim Jongin was a genuine alpha. Since she requested from every single candidate to come without using any scent suppresant, she could understand whether if they were lying or not by their scents. She was sure about Kim Jongin being an alpha when he bowed down after handing his portfolio, she could smell his pine needle scent clearly.

"Somebody is stalking him. One apparently attacked him because they liked his scent and tried to claim him." She waved at him with her finger to come closer.

"When he came back with his delta friend, both of them were heavily wounded. What kind of monster is chasing my son that even having alpha and delta friends aren't enough to prevent him from getting hurt... How?!" She sighed with uneasiness, putting hands on her temples.

“You... sound like you gave his friends a very good talk.”

“Of course I did! I let my son go out because I trusted them in taking care of him and is this what I get in return? If I cannot convince myself that he’s not safe with his friends, am I supposed to think positive about what will happen afterwards? No. That’s why you’re here right now, someone has to step into it because his friends can't do it!” She sounded very harsh but the last part confused the alpha. Was he hired now?

“I don’t know what’s with you but I liked you… But I shouldn’t just let my sixth sense lead my thoughts, I want you to answer the questions I ask you with a full sincerity. Please, don’t think that because I’m your boss, it’s because I’m a mother after all.” She intertwined her hands before laying them on the portfolio.

No, the alpha didn't smoke and she became very happy because of this, thinking how her son hated even cigarette's unpleasant smell. And no, the alpha didn't use those drugs that suddenly became a trend. The ones that entended the period of their rut, he even said that he could use a suppresant during his duty. The woman was very strict about relationships and it was a pleasure to hear a certain "no" from the alpha about being in a relationship currently. 

From every single point, Kim Jongin looked like the perfect alpha for her will. There was nothing to douby anymore, that was why she was so fast to inform that he was hired. She was aware she had to give a spare time for formality but she just couldn't wait when there was somebody in front of her, meeting every single expectation of her.

Alpha left the papers to sign after a specific investigation, because he believed that agreeing on rules made together was a better choice.

"If so, you have to allow me to do a investigation before we start so I can identify every single threat. It will probably take one or two weeks. We will discuss our actings about it when the investigation is done. Because if it is needed, we will probably circuit a team..." 

"...Oh God." 

"But don't worry about it already! What determines its possibility is still the investigation. And during that time, I would really appreciate your help." 

Poor lady had to thank the alpha several times for approaching the matter with the seriousness she wished and she shook hands with him in good faith.

When she was back to home, Mrs. Do immediately went upstairs to kiss her son on top of his hair and his wounds that began to heal. Kyungsoo, who was unaware of the fact that her mother yet found a security that would circle him around all the time, thought that was because of her instant loveburst and decided to let her baby him for that time.

Yet...


End file.
